On Tour with the Cast of Glee
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: The story is about the Glee Cast and how they handle another concert tour with their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Naya and Mark were packing the stuff for the concert tour with the Glee Cast. Well Naya and Mark have 5 kids. They have Quintuplets.4 boys and a girl. Their boys named Brandon, Jack, Trent & Shane. The only girl named Ava-Grace. They are 5 years old now. Ava is brain damaged. She is like a new born. Ava can´t walk or talk.

"Mark don´t forget to pack Ava´s diapers!" Naya yelled upstairs as she gave Ava her bottle in the kitchen.

"I already packed them!" Noah yelled back. Shane played with his favorite toy car. It was a blue one with a black star on it. Jack and Trent were playing with their dinosaurs. And Brandon watched Naya.

"Mommy why can´t Ava play with us?" The little boy asked.

"Cause she is really special!" Naya told him.

"Okay!" he then run into his room playing with his little puppy Gismo. Mark packed the stuff in The tour bus. Chord and Dianna were helping to get the boys ready. Naya put Ava in her carseat.

"So baby now we are driving to New York. Yes we do!" Naya said in baby voice which made Ava happy, so the little girl happily kicked her legs as she giggled. Lea watched Naya while holding her and Corys son Oliver. Oliver is two years now and has curly hair and blue eyes.

"She is so adorable!" Lea said.

"Yes she really is. I am so glad that I am her mommy!" Naya smiled softly as she kissed Ava´s little nose.

"She looks cute with her glasses on!" said Cory as he walked in with Mark and the boys.

"Brandon has a little fever!" Mark told Naya as he laid Brandon in one of the beds.

"Aww my poor baby boy!" Naya kissed Brandons nose. The little boy closed his eyes and fell asleep. Dianna sighed.

"This is going to be great! Davis and Emily are both having fever too!" Dianna said as she gave the twins some fruits. Heather had Davis in her lap.

"Aww mommy is worried about you baby! But don´t worry Momma is here to so it will be fine!" Heather smiled at her little boy and then kissed the other blonde softly.

"Goowd!" Davis said.

"So we are going on tour with Cranky Kids?" Zach asked.

"Yes!" Kevin sighed and picked his daughter Hayley up from the ground. The three year old was born on the same day as Davis and Emily. Jenna smiled at her Husband.

"That is life with Kids Kevin!" Jenna yawned softly.

"This is going to be an interesting tour!" Harry hugged Lindsay from behind and stroke her tiny baby bump. Melissa tried to get hers and Beccas five months old daughter Kimberly to sleep while Becca was feeding their Two year old son Jamie some cookies.

"Julie wanw cookwies too!" Julie looked at Jonathan.

"Okay Princess." Jonathan told her and looked at Blake.

"Babe can you give me Julies cookies out of my back?" He asked Blake.

"Sure here!" Blake gave Jonathan the cookies. Darren smiled softly at his sleeping son Benjamin. Chris had him in his eyes are dark blue. Amber and Jacob were playing with their kids Lorraine(5) and Karl(3).Marie looked at them giggling.

"What is so funny princess?" Harry asked his one year old daughter.

"pway!" Marie giggled.

Ryan had his 8 year old Son Hunter sitting in his lap as the blonde haired boy colored a picture.

"Grace what in the world are you wearing?!" Ryan asked his 14 year old daughter.

"A skirt!" She answered annoyed as she rolled her eyes at her father.

"No this is not a skirt! It looks like a scarf!" He looked shocked.

"Well I Like it so bad for you!" Grace yelled. Zach looked at her.

"Grace Emilia! Don´t yell at your dad!" he told his daughter sternly. The whole Cast knew that this is going to be a hard time with all the kids and all the different personalities.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally made it to New York and were now at the hotel. They all sat together at the restaurant with their kids. Ava was happily munching on some mashed potatoes. While Kimberly was sucking happily on Beccas is the second time in and hour that Becca had to nurse her to calm the little blonde girl down.

"Kimmybear Mommy is really exhausted!" Becca told the infant in her arms but Kimberly just looked confused at her mommy.

"This is going to be a long night!" Melissa said sighing. Lea was feeding Oliver some fries.

"It is yummy mommy!" Oliver giggled.

"That is good my little prince!" Lea smiled softly at him. Cory was talking to Mark about football.

"Davis don´t steal your sisters food!" Heather looked sternly at her son.

"Buuuuwwt momma….shw is No hunwy anywmwore." Davis pouted his lips.

"She might eat again later!" Heather told him. Emily nodded her head .

"See!" Heather said. Jack fell asleep while eating. Trent played with his brothers fries and Hayley was throwing food at Shane. Shane wanted to do the same to Hayley but he knew his mommy would be really mad at him for that so he didn´t do it.

The night was pretty much full of puking, Crying and coughing. Yes every single kid was sick. Ava couldn´t breath so Naya drove to the hospital with her. The doctors gave Ava some oxygen and some medicine.

"You feeling better sweety?" Naya asked. Ava yawned softly and fell asleep. A little while later Mark walked in.

"Baby is she okay?" Mark walked over to the bed and laid Avas stuff Duck Nemo into the girls arms and she cuddled closer right away.

"Yes she is better now, her oxygen level just went down the hill but now she is doing better!" Naya told Mark and smiled a little.

"Ryan and Zach are watching the boys for us so we both can stay with Ava tonight!" Mark cuddled them.

"How are the boys?" Naya asked softly.

"They are feeling better!" the actor explained.

The next morning Ava was allowed to go home so Naya and Mark drove to the hotel in a cab.

"I hope everyone is feeling better!" Naya said sighing softly.

"I hope that too!" Mark kissed Naya gently and stroke Avas cheek gently, the little girl smiled at her dad.

"Aww baby you feeling okay now?" Mark asked and Ava looked at him.


	3. No real chapter Just a little list

This isn´t a chapter just a little list so you won´t get confused:

Naya (Santana) & Mark (Puck):

Brandon ,Jack , Trent , Shane and Ava (5)

Lea(Rachel) & Cory (Finn):

Oliver (2)

Dianna (Quinn ) & Heather (Brittany):

Davis and Emily (3)

Jenna (Tina ) & Kevin (Artie):

Hayley(3)

Harry (Mike) & Lindsay (Harmony ):

Marie (1)

Baby Boy or Girl on the way

Melissa (Marley ) & Becca (Kitty) :

Jamie (2)

Kimberly (5 months old)

Jonathan (Jesse) & Blake (Ryder) :

Julie ( 1)

Darren (Blaine) & Chris (Kurt):

Benjamin (3)

Amber (Mercedes) & Jacob (Jake):

Lorraine (5)

Karl (3)

Zach( Dance Coordinator )& Ryan (Glee Creator):

Grace (14)

Hunter (8)


End file.
